


It Sucks To Be  Sam Winchester When Shit Hits The Fan.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU from 11.02, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dub-con, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's trying to work out why he and Dean have become so distant, and he soon finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every now and then Sam's eyes would stray from his lap-top to his silent sibling.  
He could feel his world, his crappy luckless existence spinning out of control, taking away the last of Sam's certainties, his big brother's love.

 

It seemed a life-time away since things had been good between them.  
From the moment Dean had come back from Purgatory, all they'd done had been pick fights and beat down on each other, throwing accusations back and forth like a rubber ball.  
Each time a shaky truce had been found, a secret or lie would be revealed and the momentary peace kicked in the ass. 

But, Sam mused, the bickering wasn't even the big problem, they'd always argued and made up. Now something was different. Everything had taken on an aura of despair and Sam feared he and Dean would never again enjoy the more carefree relationship they'd once had.  
And it hurt. It hurt so fucking much!

He sighed, hesitating a moment before speaking, but he had to know.  
“Dean. Are you mad at me?”

A pair of shrewd green eyes met his.  
“Should I be?”

“I dunno. It seems we hardly communicate any more,” Sam replied.  
Dean rolled his eyes. “No, man. I just got a lot on my mind. That's all.”

Sam nodded. He hadn't really expected anything other than the standard Dean answer. Bland and evasive.

He felt his throat constrict in grief. It felt so wrong between them, as if they'd become strangers, just two hunters working together without the emotional tie they'd once had, nothing compared to the once brothers who'd have done anything for each other.  
Sam knew he was being incoherent and illogical. After all Dean had killed Death himself to save his younger brother, but even so …. something was broken.

 

Once they would have been vetting theories, ping-ponging ideas back and forth, researching sites on how to overcome the latest disaster they'd provoked, but it was no longer so. Both were locked in silent isolation.

 

Sam started to open his mouth, to try and find the words that would make everything right. But what was the point? He didn't know how to turn back the clock and restore the relationship they once had.

Tears began to well up in his eyes as he pushed back the chair. He couldn't take any more of the hush between them.  
“I'm gonna make some coffee. You want some?” he asked making his way to the kitchen.

“Na. I'm good,” Dean grunted, fiddling with his phone.

 

But Sam could feel Dean's gaze following him as he walked out of the room.  
He wondered what Dean was really thinking. Was he still annoyed with Sam for wanting to kill Crowley?  
Sam honestly didn't feel in the least bit guilty about that. 

Crowley was an ass-hole and deserved to be exterminated like the cockroach he was.  
He was evil. He'd killed Sarah, for no other reason than to prove a point. Sam had made a vow to kill Crowley even as he'd shed tears over the unfortunate girl's lifeless body, and he had every intention of fulfilling it.

Maybe it was different for Dean.  
While he was a demon, he'd spent nearly all his time with Crowley. Macabre as it might seem, his big brother could have bonded with the demon in some way, and the residue could still be affecting him. But Sam wasn't sure of anything anymore.  
His brother had Crowley's number on his speed dial, for fuck's sake!

 

When the cloth was pressed over his mouth, Sam had but a moment of lucidity to wonder what was happening before he was plunged into darkness.

As his senses began to return, Sam went to pass a hand over his face only to find said hand tied down. It didn't take more than a second for him to realise the other was in the same state. He tried to open his eyes but his pupils met the blackness of the binding around them.

His heart began to pound in panic. “Dean....!”

“Right here, little brother.”

“What's happening? Are you okay?"

“Sammy, Sammy. I'm afraid you're not gonna like what you see when I take the blindfold off, but I didn't want to spoil the big surprise.”

 

The blindfold was roughly yanked away and Sam looked up to see Dean's eyes flash black.  
“No, “ Sam yelled, struggling at his bonds. ”No!! We got rid of the Mark with the spell..... You killed Death..... released the Darkness...”

Dean's face took on an evil smirk.  
“I left out a little detail, Sammy. When Amara and I met in the cloud, she told me we were bound, that I'd never hurt her nor she me. I honestly didn't get what she meant then but she had the Mark of Cain on her shoulder, so I guess she was referring to that.”

Dean pulled back the collar of his shirt and sure enough on his shoulder sat the Mark. It wasn't as raised as it had been on Dean's arm, it was more of a tattoo, but Sam was equally freaked out.

“Why didn't you tell me what she said, Dean?! It was pretty important, don't you think! "  
Sam pulled at his bonds but he was a ineffectual as a butterfly pinned to a wall. 

“I suppose I should have, but it's too late now, little brother,” Dean said cheerfully. "I'm back to being what I was, and I like it!"  
He bent over Sam, running his fingertips across his sibling's panting chest. “And I won't make the mistake of leaving you behind this time Sammy. Where I go you'll be right beside me. You're far cuter than that douche-bag Crowley –far, far cuter!

“Dean”.....?  
When Dean's wandering fingers cupped Sam's groin, Sam stilled, horrified. What the hell was his brother thinking? And when Dean's lips came down rough and demanding on his own trembling ones, Sam got his answer.  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dean drew back and stared down at his brother, waiting....... and Sam didn't disappoint.  
Between the even more horrified expression on his face and the struggle to find the right words, the younger man was a picture of devastation and bewilderment.

The sight brought a rush of gratification to the reborn demonic Winchester. His little brother was at his mercy and didn't that just feel so good!

 

When he'd went off the first time with Crowley, Dean had been too caught up in his new personality, the rush of power and the nullification of his human feelings and benchmarks beckoning seductively.  
He'd been flying high, liberated from the baggage of guilt and responsibilities of his old life, one of which was Sam. 

But somehow after swaggering his way through the 'joys' of demon-hood, from sex to drunkenness and from karaoke to assassination, he'd become bored.  
If Sam hadn't turned up when he had, complete with puppy-dog eyes, to save him, Dean knew he'd have eventually sought out his sibling himself.  
Even as a demon, he couldn't quite get Sam out of his system.  
Having his brother by his side was different to having any other, and none of Crowley's suggestions of 'collaboration' had enticed him in any way. Dean Winchester wasn't going to be anybody's yes man, let alone Crowley's

Actually, Dean mused, the demon should have kissed Sam's ass for coming when he did. Dean had been a split second away from plunging the Blade into the boring self-centred prick!

 

 

Now however, he had a store of experience to fall back on.  
As a human he'd loved his baby brother more than he could put into words, but there had always been a line drawn, which he'd never had any intention of breaking, As a demon though, there were no spasms of conscience or guilt to jab at him. He could do whatever he wanted and not pay the price!

Anyway, he was fed up with casual sex and his brother was a handy hole to dip his cock in, even if he wasn't Dean's chosen preference as far as gender was concerned.  
Factor in that keeping Sam with him meant avoiding any surprise attacks by his college-smart little brother.  
Sam had been successful in capturing him once. Dean wasn't going to let it happen again, not when he enjoyed his demonic state so much.

He'd have to be careful though.  
Sam might seem to be disadvantaged and helpless but he was a crafty little shit and Dean didn't want to be painfully injected with long syringes filled with human blood a second time.

Not that he was sure blood would have any effect in this situation.  
He had a bond with Amara, a pre-God entity. Exactly what that entailed, he wasn't quite sure, but he was Dean Winchester!  
Nothing had been able to beat him when he was human. As a demon he was invincible!

He brought his mind back to the present only to find Sam studying him, the hazel orbs filled with pain and sorrow.  
Dean rolled his eyes. He knew how Sam's mind worked.  
His empathic little brother was feeling bad for him. He could almost envisage Sam's brain-cells sifting though giga-bytes of information, looking for ways of taking this 'burden' from his shoulders and turn him human again.

 

“Don't waste your time Sammy. You caught me unaware once, but that's not gonna happen again. So best knuckle down to your new role in our relationship, my whore.  
I'd also advise you to collaborate but your consent isn't necessary. I'll fuck you when and where I want.”

Sam's cheeks paled to chalk-white but he desperately tried to rally. “Dean, don't do this. Let me go. I can find some way of helping you. When you're human again, you'll feel guilty for what you're doing.”

Dean's answer was to lower his body onto Sam's, stretching over him full-length.  
“You think, little brother? Should I feel guilty for this?” he said, biting and sucking at Sam's neck, anticipating the necklace of little red hickies that would appear before long.  
“ Or this?” Dean moved onto Sam's lips cupping his brother's chin with a firm hand, tightening his grip until Sam's mouth opened for air, allowing Dean's tongue to enter and explore his baby brother's mouth.  
Sam tried to wriggle free beneath him but with both his hands tied to the bed-head and Dean's superior strength holding the rest of his body down with casual ease, Sam had nowhere to run, nor any way of stopping his brother from having his way.

“Mmm, not bad little brother. Who knew you could be so tasty? I think I'm gonna enjoy our time together. “

Sam gulped. What was happening was way outside the box--- dip-shit crazy!  
Dean had never shown any interest in him sexually. They were brothers, for fuck's sake.  
But Sam was dogged in his intention of helping his big brother through this, to become human, whatever Dean might do to him.

Dean snorted, again reading his sibling like a book.  
“Ah, Sammy. What did I ever do to deserve you?. You're never gonna stop until you 'cure' me, are you? Such a devoted little brother, But it's not gonna happen 'cos I'm going to take precautions.  
You've been out cold for a while, dude, and I've spent my time preparing a little gift for you, a pretty neck-tie which will bring you down any time you wander too far from me. Funny thing is I came across it by accident, sifting though the storeroom back at the bunker when I was looking for all else.  
It was once used to keep witches inoffensive.”

“Wait..... what. We're not in the bunker?” asked Sam, straining at his bonds to look around.

“Nope. Too many know about our 'secret' bunker, so I carried your ass over the threshold of our new 'love-nest'. Dude, it was a little bit like a wedding. Deep down I'm a romantic guy. And here's my token of everlasting love.”

Dean circled his brother's neck with the thin plaited black strip of leather. It had no latch but when Dean pronounced a few Latin words the ends of the leather fused together seamlessly. Sam struggled ineffectually, as the collar adjusted itself snugly around his neck.  
“Huh, sweet,” Dean drawled. “I'll say this again. Don't wander away, otherwise you're not gonna like what happens, bro.”

 

Sam was nothing if not stubborn and he put all his strength to pulling at his bonds. Dean looked on amused as his baby brother finally gave up and lay, chest heaving, exactly where Dean had put him.

“Happy now? “

“If we're not in the bunker, then where are we?” Sam sighed tiredly.

“Oh, somewhere safe, and we'll be hanging out here until Amara grows up and comes to find me. Then the fun will really begin. In the meanwhile, we're gonna keep ourselves busy,” Dean grinned, his hands gong to Sam's waist and slowly unbuttoning his jeans.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took his time, his fingers slowly undoing each button of Sam's jeans, drawing apart the two flaps, exposing the swell of his brother's genitals concealed beneath the boxers. He moved his hand to lay it over the cotton, rubbing his palm along Sam's groin, ignoring his little brother's bucking efforts to push him off.

“Don't waste your energy Sammy. I'm way stronger than you. You're only gonna tucker yourself out, making it all the easier for me to fuck you.”

“Dean, please. This isn't you. Fight the Mark's effect. When did it come back anyway? How could this have happened?” Sam pleaded, trying to distract his brother from stroking him where no brother should.  
But with his hands still fettered he was at an effective disadvantage.

“Hell, if I know,” Dean shrugged. “I felt my demon awesomeness flowing back into me and instead of the Mark on my arm, it appeared on my shoulder. Does it matter, Sammy? I'm back and I love it.  
You should try it, bro. I highly recommend demonhood. No conscience, no regrets, no responsibilities and a great sex drive, of which you little brother are going to be the lucky recipient!”

“Don't Dean, “ said Sam struggling at his bonds. “We're brothers, man.”

 

But Dean's hands were busy pushing Sam's shirt up, exposing his belly, ignoring his pleas.  
“You're going to be a sweet fuck, bro. You're cute enough to have been a chick magnet, yet you waste your potential on brooding and research instead of chasing down hot women. I'm gonna make better use of your body than having it hunker down over a lap-top.  
If that ass-hole angel hadn't stopped me back in the bunker, I'd have kept my promise to do all the things to you I had in mind, but thanks to Amara, I'll be able to do them now.”

 

So saying Dean gripped the waistband of Sam's jeans and in one powerful motion dragged them and the boxers down under his ass to his knees, leaving his cock and balls open to Dean's inspection.

He cupped them in his hand, soft and yielding, and grinned.  
However much Sam resisted, nature was what it was, and his brother would soon be feeling the arousal of sex, willing or not.  
Strangely enough Dean felt a thrill of anticipation, Sam was special, always had been and soon he was going to belong entirely to him. 

He toyed with the idea of freeing Sam's hands but quickly dismissed it. He was way stronger than Sam now but no point in complicating matters.

 

As he stroked the nestled cock, waiting for it to respond to his attentions, he caught Sam's gaze, and held it, the trepidation in his brother's eyes arousing him even more.  
Sam was scared, not of him, Dean was aware, but of what his hands were doing and as his baby brother's cock began to harden, Dean smirked at the horror on his sibling's face.

“You like it! Don't you? Huh? You like my hands all over you. You always have. My straight-laced little brother enjoys the idea of incest, despite his denials.  
You know, I was simply gonna fuck your ass-hole, just to establish my claim, to let you know who's boss, but instead I'm gonna enjoy making you writhe.” 

 

Just as slowly as he'd undone the jeans, he did the same to Sam's shirt, leaving his chest bare, the nubs of his nipples hard and dark against the tanned chest. Dean lowered his head and took first one then the other between his teeth, worrying them like a dog with a bone, until Sam, despite himself gave a low moan. 

 

The elder Winchester leered triumphantly at the sound and upped his manoeuvres, tracing a wet trail with his tongue down Sam's belly to his cock. He took it in his mouth, Sam's protests echoing ineffectually in his ears. 

The cock had a unique taste, infused with the familiar scent of his brother, one that had accompanied Dean since he was a child. While his mouth licked and sucked on this new treat, his finger went to Sam's ass-hole circling it, exploring it for the first time.  
He pushed up against the opening. It was tight, no surprise there. Sam's ass was a perfect reflection of his nerdy uptight little brother. 

Experimentally, he pushed in the tip of his finger whilst keeping his mouth busy with Sam's now rock-hard cock.  
The invasion of his ass caused Sam to up his protests and his writhing, but he could no more stop his brother than a fly could stop a swatter.

Dean had initially intended sinking his cock into his brother, but he didn't have any lube and he didn't want to damage him. Sam was proving to be much more enticing than he'd first believed. He wasn't going to break his new toy at first play.

A finger wouldn't hurt though, so Dean sucked and licked enthusiastically at Sam's cock while his finger explored the unknown territory of his baby brother's ass.

 

When Sam came in a mix of pleasure and pain, pleasure at the amazing blow-job he'd just received and pain at the fact that it had been delivered by his own brother, Dean knelt back enjoying the sight, his hands going to his own cock, hard as nails by what had just occurred. 

He wasn't going to attempt to get Sam to suck it. He was no masochist. The little bitch would probably bite down on it, so he fisted himself until his come spurted onto his brother's softening cock, an augmented sensation of pleasure spiking through him.  
Having sex with one's brother was obviously an potent aphrodisiac, he grinned to himself.

 

He cupped Sam's damp groin with his hand, their come mixing together.  
“I was gonna fuck you hard, little brother, but I don't want to damage my property through lack of the right accessories. Need to find me some lube first. But don't be disappointed, I'll kit myself out quickly.”

 

“Dean please.”  
“That's good, Sammy. Keep begging. I love it. The more you beg the more I want to fuck you.”  
Sam's mouth pursed into a fine line just as Dean knew it would. Tell Sammy to do something and he does the exact opposite. Only way to make him give up!

Just as Dean slid off his brother, he heard a faint whisper echo in his mind. “I am grown, Dean.”  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“Sorry, Sammy but a call just came in. Gonna have to get that ass of yours off the bed. A chick's needing me. It'd be rude to keep her waiting.”

“Remember,“ Dean warned as he slashed Sam's bonds with his knife, “I'm demon-strong, plus that pretty neck-tie you're wearing will fell you like a redwood if you go outside of a ten yard radius from my awesome self.  
I know you're gonna be stubborn enough to try and run, so I'll give you a couple of free passes but then little brother, so help me I'll bend you over my knee if you piss me off too much.  
Now, get up. We gotta go.”

Sam rubbed at his wrists, raw from the attempts to pull free. He yanked up his boxers and jeans, flushing at the memory of what had just happened, the mix of his and Dean's come still tacky on the skin of his groin.

 

Dean was watching him, green eyes steely and calculating, nothing like the fond glances Sam was used to.  
“Gotta say, dude. I never realised what a treasure you are. I should've appreciated that fine face and body of yours more in the past years, but.... it's never too late.  
Ladies first, Sammy.”  
The elder man nodded towards the door.

:  
Outside, Sam eyed his surroundings. They were in some kind of up-scale motel where the units were on individual lots, dotted in a semi-circle around a well-tended green area. It even had a squeaky clean swimming pool, the sun glinting jauntily off the surface of the water.  
Sam didn't recognise it, he couldn't recall ever being here.

As if reading his mind, Dean chirped in.  
“I found this place when you were at Stanford. Always meant to bring us here for a break but never got round to it, though I'm sure we can make up for that in the future." With a hand on Sam's shoulder, he directed him towards the Impala.  
" Get in, back seat.”

Sam folded himself into the car.  
Making a run for it was tempting but he decided to go along with his brother for the moment. He had to save Dean from the Mark 'again'---- and to do that he'd need all the info he could gather about what had happened to turn him----and about the mysterious Amara, whatever or whoever she was.

“Give me your wrists, Sam,” his brother's imperious voice ordered.

Sam turned an earnest gaze on him. “I'm not going to run, Dean. I'm gonna stay and fix this.”

Dean gave a sceptical snort.  
”What don't you understand about me NOT wanting to be cured, Sam? Being a demon is the most fun I've ever had in my entire miserable life. “ 

He cuffed Sam's hands to the door handle. “And anyway, if I went back to being the old me, I probably wouldn't be able to do this any more.”  
Leaning across the seat, he grabbed Sam's chin and brought his mouth down hard on his, smirking at his little brother's efforts to turn away from the demanding lips.

“I could get used to this, Sammy. You taste every bit as good as you look, little brother.”

“Dean. Stop it,” his sibling pleaded. “We're brothers for fuck's sake. You can't be serious.”

“Not the right time to work out the pro and cons of incest,“ Dean declared coaxing the Impala's engine into life. “And if you hadn't noticed, I'm a demon. You really think fucking one's brother is gonna prey on my conscience? Puleese! Now be a good boy back there, you hear!”

“Where are we going?” 

“Curiosity killed the cat, Sam. You'll know when we get there.”

“It's Amara, isn't it? She 's calling you to her. How's she doing it? Does she have some sort of telepathic power?”  
“What a clever little bro I have, “ Dean snickered. “A+ for getting all the answers right.”

“Come on, Dean. You can fight this. I can help....” The rest of Sam's words were drowned out by the upped volume of the music and by Dean's tuneless sing along.  
:  
:  
Eventually the Impala drew up outside the dilapidated Mexican restaurant where Death had met his demise.

Ignoring Sam completely, Dean stepped out of the Impala and crossed the few yards towards the entrance.  
The younger Winchester watched, heart in mouth, as the door opened and a tall willowy figure exited, making its way towards Dean.

His big brother had his back to the Impala and Sam wasn't able to see his face but he fervently hoped it wasn't sporting the same joyous smile of welcome that Amara's was.  
The hand that came up to languidly caress Dean's cheek was that of a lover filled with desire after a long period of separation.

The cold feeling in Sam's gut dropped to freezing when his brother mirrored Amara's gesture, his hand cupping the being's cheek.  
An interminable moment passed when it seemed the entire universe stilled. 

Whatever Amara was, Sam wouldn't make the mistake of underestimating her. She had been so powerful that God had needed all four archangels at his side to overcome her.  
But Sam didn't care about that, all he wanted was to save Dean from her thrall, though he hadn't the faintest idea how to begin.

Eventually the hands dropped and he could see Amara's lips moving.  
All of a sudden she glanced over at the Impala, a confused expression on her face. She obviously hadn't expected Dean to turn up with a passenger.

Dean's head turned and his gaze followed hers, making Sam almost cringe at the intensity of the two pairs of eyes focused on him.  
He watched Dean give her a smile then come towards the Impala.

“Come and meet the newest member of the family,” he announced, freeing Sam and yanking him out of the car.

Sam huffed. “She doesn't look too pleased at having a third wheel show up. I wouldn't say the expression on her face is very welcoming. Why don't you just let me go, Dean.”

“Don't worry, Sammy. I'm not going to leave you for a chick, no matter how hot she is. Then threesome's are kinky, don't you think?” he grinned, dragging Sam along beside him to the waiting woman.

“Amara, meet Sam. Sam, meet Amara.”

Sam couldn't help but shiver as her eyes raked over him, devoid of any trace of warmth.  
He was even more fucked up than before!  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

As Amara's eyes scrutinized him, Sam almost recoiled under her gaze. He wondered if this was how a rare butterfly felt before it was pinned to some collector's wall.  
Outwardly she was a beautiful woman but the eyes were old, cold and devoid of any humanity.

Dean might profess a bond with her, but Sam certainly didn't feel the same way!

 

“Why have you brought another with you?“ she asked, addressing Dean.

“He's my brother, and though he looks anything but, he's geeky smart. Capable of finding ways to defuse situations that seem beyond his skills. So I thought it safer to keep him in my sights.”  
He shrugged. “Apart from that, along with my car he's the only thing that belongs to me and I kinda like having him around.”

 

Sam didn't miss the shift in her features at the word 'brother', as if it was distasteful to her. He filed it away for future reference.

 

“We have no need of him Dean,” she said, “but if his presence makes you happy, then I will allow it. Just keep him out of my way.”

“Don't worry, Amara. He'll be too occupied to give you any trouble,” Dean replied with a leer.  
Sam stiffened as Dean cupped his neck and kissed him roughly. “I'm gonna get to know him close up---inside and out!”

 

Amara watched curiously as Dean's mouth closed over Sam's.  
The younger man tried to pull away but there was no escaping Dean's demon-strong embrace. Between his big brother's ultra-terrestrial strength and the yet to be experienced effect of the witch collar circling his neck, Sam reckoned his situation wasn't, to say the least, particularly advantageous.

 

“What is the significance of that action? “ she asked. “Why press your mouth against his?”  
Dean broke off the kiss and turned to face her.  
“Wow, are you really asking what I'm doing, Amara? You don't know what a kiss is?”

A slight frown appeared on the smooth forehead. “No. I don't recall ever having been informed of such a thing.”

“Yeah. I get it. It's a 'human' oddity!” Dean snorted rolling his eyes.  
“I already went through this once with a dumb angel who'd been spying on humanity for millennia and still hadn't grasped the finer points of earthly sexuality, so I guess there's no way for you to know if you've been locked away since before the universe even existed.  
Sweetheart, you've got a lot of homework to catch up on and I'm just the right guy to give you extra tuition!”

He clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. “I'm sure my baby brother here will be delighted to give you pointers on your road to discovery. Won't you, dude? You just love helping out little old ladies!”

 

But Sam drew back, his face screwed up in an expression of revulsion.

“Let me go, Dean.”  
Sam was beginning to lose count of the number of times he'd pleaded with his brother to free him, to no avail, but he was nothing if not persistent. “I can find a way of getting you back to normal.”  
He turned the eyes full on, wide, round and innocent before continuing. “You don't want this. I know you. You'll feel guilty as hell afterwards.”

Dean tutted, amused.  
“Ah, Sammy. Don't know how I could have left you behind last time. You cheer me up no end. But you're going to have to get it through your thick skull that THIS is who I want to be, not the Dean Winchester who has more emotional issues than hair on his head.  
Why can't you understand? I love being a demon and the total freedom it gives me to do whatever I want, even fuck my baby brother.”

 

He turned back to the waiting Amara.  
“By the way, I can't thank you enough for giving me back the Mark, though I'm a little confused about how that happened.”

“I wanted you to be similar to me in all ways. It was simple to bestow a duplicate Mark on you, Dean. It will bind us closer on my journey to right the wrong done to me.  
Locked away for such a long time with no-one to alleviate my exile. Such cruelty must be avenged.”

Dean took her hands between his own. “ I get it. I've been on my own too, though not as long as you. But now we have each other.”

A sweet smile illuminated her features, a hand lifting to once again caress his cheek. “Yes and nothing will separate us. Come.”

 

Dean inched his head around to glance back at his brother. “Join us, dude. You don't want to get outside the range of ten yards from me. You won't like what happens.”

Sam lifted his head in defiance, his hands were still handcuffed together but his legs were unfettered.  
“I'm staying right here.”

“Don't say I didn't warn you, “ his sibling added before disappearing through the restaurant door with Amara.

 

 

Dean couldn't hide his surprise. Externally the building seemed as dilapidated as before, but inside it had been completely redone. It now had the semblances of a luxury open-space home, complete with all the accessories a fashion-conscious buyer could desire.

“Is this your doing?” he asked open-mouthed.  
She nodded.  
“Well, you might not know what a kiss is, but you sure picked up some tips on interior design. This is awesome.”

She smiled, pleased. “I learned a lot when I was with Crowley, so I suppose I've something to thank him for.”

Dean's eye fell on the sleeping area where a king-sized bed stood, soft and inviting.  
“I say we test that out, “ he grinned. “There's no time like the present to introduce you to the pleasures of sex, sweetheart.”

So saying he moved in closer, his body inches from hers. He lifted a hand to to brush back the long silky strands of hair. “It's easy,” he murmured. “I press my lips to yours and you press back.  
She looked up at him, a perplexed expression on her face. 

 

He lowered his head to gently graze her lips with his own, before increasing the pressure until his mouth was full on hers.

Dean was well aware she wasn't human, but the body was and bodies had the tendency to respond automatically to stimulation.  
His hands caressed her back while he deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue seeking entry.

Initially she stood unmoving, allowing him to tease her mouth, his petting hands on her back lulling her into complacency.  
Parting her lips, she let him in, feeling a warmth invade her as his tongue explored the soft intimacy of her mouth.

When the heat increased, languidly spreading through her loins, she drew back.  
Dean's green eyes studied her, trying to gage her reaction. “Something wrong? Wasn't what you expected?”

She squinted up at him. ”It's peculiar. I want more, but I don't know of what.” She moved a hand down to her belly. “It feels.....strange.”

Dean chuckled and lowered his hand to cover hers.. “Kisses are magic, Amara. They open the door to the next level. You game for it!”  
Her mouth meeting his authorised permission and Dean directed them both towards the bed.

He'd just cupped her breast in his hand when his ears tuned in to the moans coming from outside the building.  
“Ah, Sammy,” he murmured to himself. “When are you going to pay attention to big brother's warnings.”

“Don't go away beautiful,“ he said. “I gotta go check on my little brother.”  
He could feel her eyes boring into him as he made his way to the door.

 

 

That Sam would make a run for it, Dean hadn't doubted, and honestly he hadn't wanted to stop him, curious to see if the witchy collar actually worked.

The door opened to the sight of Sam, a few yards from the Impala, writhing on the ground. His brother hadn't even made it to the car before the spell kicked in.  


Moans and whines were coming from Sam's lips, his handcuffed hands scrabbling desperately at his jeans, trying to pull down the zip, but no longer having the necessary co-ordination to to so.

Dean sauntered over to stare down at him.  
He crouched at Sam's side and pushed his hands away, unzipping his jeans and freeing his brother's engorged cock from the tented boxers.  
Closing his hand around the painful looking erection, Dean began pumping it none too gently, feeling his own cock harden at the sounds of his little brother's gasps.

Sam didn't even seem to realise what was being done to him, that his sibling was giving him a hand-job.

 

The spell is everything it's made out to be, Dean mused. He'd learned it could be applied in a variety of different ways using the collar, but the elder Winchester had chuckled at the version which caused the victim to experience an overwhelming need to orgasm so violent that it stopped him in its stride.  
It had seemed perfect for his prissy, straightlaced little brother.

Only if the orgasm was brought to its conclusion by the spell-caster himself would it end well.  
If Dean didn't defuse Sam's lust, the ultimate consequences would be death from stress on the heart.

 

Only when Sam's cock spurted a generous amount of milky come all over Dean's hand did the moans subside, and with one last shudder Sam came into himself, his gaze focusing on his brother.

“What the fuck have you done to me? “ he yelled.  
In answer, Dean merely wiped his hands on Sam's boxers and stared down at him.

“As long as that collar's round your pretty neck, this is gonna happen every time you try to run, Sammy. Moreover, I'm the only one who can jerk you off, so my advice is to stick close, 'cos the next time I might not be so quick in coming to save your ass---- if I come at all.”  
With that, he pulled Sam up.  
“Get into the house, dude. If you die in the throes of unfulfilled desire, you'll never be able to save me, will you?” Dean reminded him, allowing his eyes to turn black.  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

What he'd just experienced left Sam trembling with dread.  
An irrepressible urge to orgasm had taken hold of him as he'd made a dash for the Impala after Dean and Amara had gone inside, sending spasms of lust and desire through his body so overwhelmingly powerful that he'd fallen to the ground in a daze, scrabbling to open his pants and fist his cock.

But caught in the thrall of the spell, he hadn't been able to do more than writhe ineffectually on the grass, feeling the blood pumping through his veins at the speed of light or so it had seemed. 

Only when Dean's hand had gripped his cock did the sensation begin to diminish and solely when his brother had brought him to orgasm did he in any way come back into himself.

He'd never experienced anything like it, not even in the Cage.  
Under Lucifer's torture, he'd still had full use of his faculties even if the pain had been atrocious but here he'd no longer been Sam Winchester, his essence reduced to a primordial mass of cells each crying out for sexual release.  
It was the abnegation of his humanity and he never wanted to feel like that again.

 

He wondered if Dean had been aware of what exactly the spell would do to him?  
Sam prayed he hadn't for if Dean had been able to condemn him to this, any optimism the younger Winchester had of redeeming his big brother and containing Amara was waning fast.  
He turned his gaze towards the entrance to the restaurant. Dean was standing there, waiting.

“You coming or are we gonna have a repeat performance? Didn't know you were such a sucker for pain, Sammy, or was it that you liked my hand on your cock,” he leered.

With despair in his heart Sam made his way towards his brother.  
Between the all powerful Amara and his demonic sibling, Sam was beginning to think the Cage might have been a holiday camp in comparison.

As he came into the shadow of the doorway, he sent up a prayer to the God who seemed to have abandoned them.  
Through everything, Sam had never quite lost his faith in the ultimate goodness of the supreme being, but he had to admit it was being sorely tested.

 

He was as surprised as Dean had been when he entered the building. The place had been completely done over, luxurious and opulent, no signs remaining of the ramshackle diner..

“What do you think of Amara's decorating skills? Pretty neat, huh,“ Dean said, shoulder bumping against his sibling. “Beats how the place was before.”

Sam's eyes scoured the room searching for Amara. She was lying back on an enormous bed, her breasts bare. Sam couldn't stop the bitter words that came to his lips.  
“Didn't take you long to get her horizontal. You gonna give her the benefit of your vast experience, Romeo,” he snorted.

“Tch, tch, Sammy,“ Dean replied amused. ”The ten yard rule works even if it's me who walks, so I'd advise you to watch your tongue when in the presence of a lady. Wouldn't want me to have to teach you some manners now, would we?  
Aw, don't look so downtrodden, princess. I still love you even if you're a whiny little bitch.” 

When his brother's hand drew his head down for a kiss, Sam could do nothing to free himself. Dean's arm was like an iron bar holding him in place, while his mouth demanded entrance and to Sam's shame and embarrassment, he could feel his lips opening to allow it.

“See, now that wasn't so bad now, was it, bro?” his brother declared drawing back with a jaunty tilt of his head. “I think we're gonna make sweet magic together, the three of us. But now I'm gonna have to spend some quality time with Amara and you'd be a distraction, dude.  
So be a good kid and go find yourself something to do. Better still search out the bathroom and clean yourself up, you're sticky from my hand-job.”

 

But Sam had learned his lesson and eyeing the bathroom, he mentally calculated the distance. There was no way he wanted to repeat the experience of before, if he could help it.  
He reckoned it was just about in distance and he closed the door behind him, blocking out what lay beyond.  
What the fuck was he going to do? Dean had him tethered like a dog.

Crumpling down on to the toilet seat, he cradled his head in his hands allowing himself an instance of defeat; a moment to cry bitter tears over the situation he found himself in, and in which Dean was imprisoned too albeit in a different way.

Sam had managed to rid his brother once of the Mark, just to find things replaying themselves over a hundred times worse.  
But he was still Sam Winchester, he'd defeated demons and arrogant demi-gods, he HAD to come up with a way of getting the Winchester brothers out of this too.

 

He vetted his options.  
The first thing he had to do was get rid of the fucking witch-collar. Fettered like this he could do little.  
But to do that he had to win Dean's trust and convince him he'd back him in whatever scheme Amara was cooking up, then maybe his brother would free him.

That was something else he had to find out- Amara's actual status.  
She was the Darkness, he knew that, but it wasn't enough to come up with a plan to gank her. Sam was well aware he'd need far more information.  
He didn't know what had become of his lap-top nor if Dean had brought it along. Even if he had, would he return it?

Sam cocked his ears. From the main room, the low moans and hisses that accompanied sex filtered through the thin wall.

Amara would surely confide in his big brother.  
She'd said they were bound, so Sam was sure she'd share with Dean. Amara might not be a human female, but in his experience most women liked to talk and he was sure she was no exception. Meg was a demon and she'd never seemed to shut up.

 

So that was his plan for now, gain Dean's trust and try to get the spell neutralised. It was a shitty plan but it was all he had.  
He tried to pull at the leather necktie, but it seemed to have merged into his skin. There was no way it was coming off if Dean didn't want it to.

Sighing he cleaned himself up.  
He'd linger in here until the 'love-birds' were up and about, then go with his plan.

 

“Hey, Sammy. You got your ass stuck in the head? Come on out. I got the coffee going. You don't wanna miss out do you?”  
Sam DID want to miss out.  
He wanted to stay holed up in this room and forget what was waiting for him on the other side. But, he sighed wearily, that wasn't an option. He straightened up, took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

Both Dean and Amara were sitting at the table as if they were a normal couple and not a demon and some freaky pre-god being.  
"There you go, Sammy. Park your ass down. I even brewed you your girlie vanilla concoction."

Sam took his seat, stealing a glance at Amara who was watching him with an icy glint in her eye. He had to wonder if in the off-chance she tired of his big brother, would Dean be able to defend himself against her, even with his demonic powers..

"Thanks Dean. I really could do with some caffeine," Sam said smiling his thanks at his brother.  
Get Dean's trust. A smile was a good way to begin, he reckoned.

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sam's first-person POV  
\--------------  
In the end, getting rid of the collar was the easiest part of the deal. Though it wasn't the result of any plan of mine.  
After being a forced witness to two embarrassing days of sex education in easy practical lessons delivered to the enigmatic Amara by my brother, the 'lady' decided she'd had enough, shrugging the experience off as one of the strange quirks of the human race, to which her flesh and blood body responded, but was ultimately only a pleasurable pastime, useful to encouraging the perpetuation of the species.

I actually had a moment of levity at Dean's disgruntled expression.   
There was no doubt human Dean and his demonic version shared the same love of sex and it kinda fazed him that his bond-buddy Amara had chalked it down to a human 'quirk'.

Of course Dean had tried to draw me into the proceedings, he probably thought she'd be up for a threesome but before I could even protest my denial, Amara asserted she was having none of it, thank god!   
That meant he left me alone too as she kinda demanded his continual attention, beyond the sex.

 

Most of the time she ignored me, but occasionally she'd eye me as if I was tit-bit she wanted to suck down.  
Dean had informed me she ate souls, so presumably that was the only attraction I posed for her. I'm certain sure if Dean hadn't been there, I'd already have been reduced to soulless-me once more. 

 

As I had predicted, my brother had no intention of handing me a computer.   
The restaurant was in an isolated spot but Dean was taking no chances that a wi-fi signal might get picked up.   
Not that it would make any difference, I mused wearily. There was no-one out there that could help me.

It was times like this I missed Bobby more than I can say.   
His junk-yard had been like a second home to us, and on top of that he could always be depended on to offer good advice and point us towards a solution when we hit obstacles, or when we were too caught up in our own relationship-bickering, which with two men who lived out of each other's pockets, was more than frequent.

As far as other hunters were concerned, this was too fucked up for them to be of any great use, and then Dean and I had kept pretty much to ourselves, never too pally with the hunting community.  
I was still looked on by some as being tainted by the dark-side, my demon-blood drinking and status as Lucifer's vessel still fomenting ground-hugging rumours throughout the hunting ranks.   
Dean never dropped his guard where I was concerned and I sighed, wishing with all my strength that my brother would throw off his demon-hood and turn back into my over-protective big brother. I'd never bitch at him again, I swear!

Crowley and Castiel were still out there, but I doubted either of them could stand off against Amara.  
She was stronger than them both and to be quite honest, I didn't particularly trust either.

The demon had kept Dean's whereabouts from me for months, only telling me where he was when Dean had proved too aggressive for him to keep under control, and as for Castiel, he'd fucked up just about everything he'd touched, including my wall.   
Sometimes I felt sorry for him and I tried to keep our relationship civil, but I didn't forget.

There was Rowena too, but knowing the bitch, she'd probably side with Amara rather than pit her magic against her!

 

In the two days I'd been imprisoned here, neither Amara nor Dean had left the place.   
I felt like a fly on the wall having nothing more to do than make sure I never got too far out of range of my brother.   
There was no way I was gonna end up writhing on the floor while Dean either jerked me off or let me die, with Amara looking on superciliously.

 

As for the collar......  
Well it all came to a head when Amara decided she needed Dean to accompany her on her forays into the outside world. She wanted to explore her surroundings and chomp down on a few souls.

“Fine by me,“ Dean nodded. “Souls for you, sweetheart, burgers for me. Come on Sammy. We're gonna have a family outing.”

“I don't want him with us, Dean,” she broke in.” I've only put up with his presence to please you, but I don't want him trailing along. I share a bond with you, not him.”

“I can't leave him here, the spell will kill him,” Dean grouched, a frown marring his face.  
“Then undo the spell,“ she smiled, passing a conciliatory hand over his cheek, “Or let me take his soul and you can set him free.”

 

Her eyes were two baleful orbs as she stared at me.   
“I have a brother too,” she stated leaving both me and Dean to gape at her in surprise, “ And I would not hesitate to banish HIM from my side as he did with me.”

“A brother? “ Dean repeated. “You have a brother. Who?”  
I could see he was as curious as I was. A pre universe being imprisoned by God and the four archangels, and she had a sibling. What the fuck!””

 

“He who locked me away with no more compunction than if I was a nullity, he who condemned me to eternal imprisonment until you, Dean, my deliverer, freed me. Perhaps that is why our bond is so strong, you were the first being I had interacted with since the depths of time.”

While Amara was talking, the enormity of her words hit me.   
If I had got it right, God was her BROTHER.   
I was glad I was already seated, because the very idea was mind-boggling.   
God had a sister! It meant everything we'd believed in and been taught for millennia was a fairy-tale or at most incomplete.

I threw a glance at my brother. I could see that he too was taken aback. Yeah, even for a demon, it was a lot to take in.  
Did that mean she was as powerful as God? If so we were all truly fucked.

 

A smile curved Amara's features. “It seems he's disappeared, but with your help Dean, I will improve on his creation and make the universe a better place for humans to live in. I can take away their pain, allow them to live in a world where there will be only pleasure and satisfaction.”

The blood drained from my face.   
How many dictators and tyrants had postulated their brave new world, but as dangerous as they had been, they were amoebas compared to the power God's sister could wield!

She took Dean's hand. “Come, I want you by my side when I change the world.”

I let our a panicked “Dean! You can't leave me like this. If you want to kill me, then at least give me a quick death......”

With difficulty he drew his eyes away from Amara's face and glanced over at me.  
“I'm not finished with you yet, Sammy. I'm not gonna kill you, so if Amara doesn't want you along, I suppose I'm gonna have to find another way to keep you out of trouble.”

I drew in a breath of relief. Even if he chained me up in a mildewed dungeon, anything was better than having this collar round my neck!

“I will await you outside, Dean,“ she declared. “If you MUST see to your 'brother!'

 

As soon as she exited the room, Dean sidled up to me and kissed me, ignoring my struggles. Once again, my traitorous body, wanted to accept his kiss, and I couldn't understand why.   
I had never harboured incestuous thoughts, or maybe they had always been there, and I hadn't recognised them.

“You can kiss Amara's ass for this,” Dean bitched. "She doesn't know how sneaky you can be, Sammy. I'd rather have dragged you along with us, to keep an eye on you, but what the lady wants is what she gets.”  
He muttered a few words and to my immense relief, I felt the collar fall from my neck into Dean's outstretched hand.

“Now what am I gonna do with you?”  
“You could let me go Dean. What the fuck could I do against God's sister anyway!”

Before I could say another word, I found myself transported outside, gripped in Dean's arms.  
“There's nowhere here to keep him locked up,“ my brother said. “I'm gonna take him to a safe place. Wait for me.”  
She nodded, though the expression on her face was hostile as she raked her gaze over me, and I shivered. 

I knew that if she could have killed me without incurring Dean's anger, she would have.  
Ten minutes later, I found myself hustled through the door of the bunker and securely shackled in our own dungeon.

“Dean. Come on man. Let me help you to be my brother again.”  
Dean chuckled. “I AM your brother, Sammy, Just with a little more oomph!”

With that he exited the room and turned the key in the lock.  
TBC


End file.
